


Summer Surprise

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Summer Surprise

"You want to go camping." Severus narrowed his eyes. "You refused just two days ago." Severus could collect the rare night-blooming Flitterbloom alone but where was the fun in that?

"Yes?" Harry crinkled his nose then tried again with conviction. "I mean, yes, let's go camping."

"You told me you had a canvas allergy," Severus replied, rolling his eyes. As if he'd believed that. 

"That wasn't strictly true." Harry winced when he saw the thunderous look on Severus's face. "Look, I, er, didn't want to go then but I do now."

"What changed?" Severus crossed his arms over his chest and lifted a brow, waiting.

"I had to check with a Healer first," Harry said softly. He looked up at Severus through his fringe. "To make sure it was safe."

"Why wouldn't it be..." Severus blinked. "Unless..."

Harry nodded, beaming. 

"Merlin," Severus breathed, awestruck. They'd been trying for some time to have a child. While the practice was rather enjoyable, Severus had become concerned about whether they would succeed.

"You know what else is safe?" Harry grinned and waggled his eyebrows. 

Severus advanced on him, pulling Harry into his arms. "Let's hope your cries of pleasure don't frighten the wildlife."


End file.
